User talk:OverseerTange
Welcome Hi, welcome to Section 8! Thanks for your edit to the Shotgun page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I would like to voice a concern. Many of the admins and bureaucrats aren't doing their jobs, which is to maintain order and keep the wikia updated and with good information. Many are inactive. RomeoReject and Ford8 has 11 and 14 edits, repectively. Four admins haven't edited since 2009. Only you and Tymat(who has declared inactivity) have edits in the 2011 year. The point of appointing admins is not because they are your friends but they are responsible and can check regularly to make sure everything in orderly. I am requesting a change in adminship or at least convince the current ones to spend more time and effort on this community, for as the Most Anticipated Digital Title of 2011 by Electronic Theater, and releasing at $15, Section 8: Prejudice is going to bring in a lot more users, it's going to be a mess for this wikia accommondating for its new members. We need strong leadership to guide us and organize in maybe a month or less. I am not saying I should but someone who could do the job should replace some admins. Also, we need to work on this wikia a lot more, the strategies for weapons, tools, and vehicles (I've already started on Det Packs and Micro Sensors), but I uninstalled the game and can't find the disk so it'll be hard for me to do it. Hope you receive this soon, EpsilonIndi. EpsilonIndi 21:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, I made the categories: USIF Weapons and USIF Vehicles as well as ones for the ARM's. I don't think weapons and vehicles belong in USIF nor ARM, for they are too broad of categories. They should include important figures and things part of the government or military. And since I am a Halo fan, refer to this page. But I understand if you object because the Section 8 story is not as developed as Halo and does not include government. EpsilonIndi 14:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Since I was informed Prejudice is to be released on May 1st(a day before my birthday), I think I should jump start the community portal. I could also set up and run a work team of regular users to tackle working on certain pages of urgency. EpsilonIndi 17:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I thought the mainpage need more things on it. I was thinking about a countdown timer for the PC release of Prejudice and a community news and announcement box. If you don't know the codes, I could seek help from Subtank. We could temporarily unloak the main page to let her do it. EpsilonIndi 22:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The main page is a mess. It's disorganized and hard to read. I'm gonna ask Subtank to help create a new front page. If you object, please do ASAP. EpsilonIndi 21:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm working with Subtank to get the site looking good and fix its issues. I'm pretty sure somethime or another, someone is gonna get on my ass for not have "permission" to do it.v I'm gonna ask you to bump me up to buerocratic status. EpsilonIndi 23:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) What's your gamertag let's friend each other. EpsilonIndi 22:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Rights Good day sir. I am requesting administrator rights. I believe I can be a giant help to this community and have a vast knowledge of both Section 8 and Section 8: Prejudice. I nkow I am requewsting right off the bat but I am ver experienced with wikias and how to edit. I have over 800 edits on my other Wiki, The BIONICLE Wiki. That is where I am most active but I am very ready to help this. You search Master Lewa and look me up to see my edit count too. I understand if you don't want to give me these rights but... I will be active here. I have already contributed myself to becoming #1 and I hope you recognize this as the fact that I am very ready to improve and help this Wiki. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Well, does that mean I am going to be allowed administrator rights? Open up a chat on your userpage, I'll be there. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Rainbow Dash!!! Pssst, I know how awesome that pony pic on your profile is. Are you..... *looks around*..... are you a brony? Ploxis 01:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yay, Kindred Spirits! *Inhales deeply* Woohoo! Hey, did you know there's a user named Twilight Sparkle, and that it's been roaming around in the wikispaces? Twillight frequents the Resident Evil Wiki and Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki, surprisingly. Anyway, it'd be nice if Twilight passed by here.... but I don't think Miss Sparkle is too fond of FPS games, hehe. She's probably playing Filly Fantasy XIV Ploxis 00:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) And thus Charlie disappeared? Whoa! Where'd Charlie go??!?!? 'W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wiki Admin and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' What is your system? Ps3 or Xbox? I see you are gettting battlefield three though. Join me clan. We are expanding to BF3 as well as Section 8: Prejudice. We have many many followers. If you agree, friend request me on PSN at: Nimrod-0 'W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wik Bureaucrat and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' I'm doing an S8:P monthly update and I'm selecting you to be our featured 360 player. I need to ask you a few questions. gamertag: Favorite Weapon: Favorite equipment: favorite map: favorite armor: strategy/advice to new players: currently playing: currently doing: (like the s8 wiki or what ever you're doing online) EpsilonIndi 20:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC)